Sacrifice
by Smokezombie96
Summary: Hermione falls into the lives of the Marauders after being sent to the past. Can she save everyone? (Rating may change to M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be my first lengthy fanfic so please bare with me. ANY tips and/or constructive criticism is welcome. I have a few chapters written but it may take me a bit to get back into the swing of things. It's been a while since I've written anything. In the mean time, enjoy!

Chapter 1

September 1, 1977

With a glance over his shoulder, Remus eased the heavy wooden door open and tiptoed inside Argus Filch's office. Sirius and James followed suit as Peter tossed the invisibility cloak over himself and the Map to stand as lookout. Once inside he glanced around the old, dank room. There was a desk at the center of the back wall, a small coat closet to the right of the door, the large window overlooking the Forbidden Forest was to the left with a loveseat facing it. Parchment with tea stains scattered the coffee table and desk.

"You're positive it's in here, Pads?" James asked rummaging through one of the desks drawers. There was a bunch of random junk that had been confiscated by mischievous students throughout the many years Filch had been in service of Hogwarts. Several decks of Exploding Snap and Gobstones, various chess pieces, a quill that was wrapped tightly and tied to a heavy rock and a Snitch that James had nicked after a win 2 years prior and Filch had taken an hour later. As he pocketed the snitch and closed the drawer he turned to Sirius.

"As positive as possible since I watched ol' Filch sulk in here with the bag and not leave with it," Sirius answered while tossing the loveseat cushions across the room.

"I still can't believe you got our whole years worth of dungbombs confiscated after being off the train all of 10 minutes," Remus muttered, pulling random books off the shelf to look behind them. An old leather bound book that looked as if it had seen its better days landed on the floor with a dull thump. Slowly the cover flipped open and pages started following its lead. All three boys stared as the book continued fluttering through its pages. All of a sudden it stopped on a blank page and an elegant handwriting in gold scrawled a paragraph.

"She knows the power in which you seek.

She is the light in which you need.

She is marked as his enemy.

She is the only way to defeat the dark one."

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes as Remus finished reading aloud.

"Looks like one of those joke books Zonko's started selling last year. There's probably a section on fake prophecy bullshit. Put the book back and go check the closet, Moons."

Remus cast a quick Gimino, pocketing the original, and carefully slid the copied book into place before approaching the closet, a faint glow coming from under the door going unnoticed by all three Gryffindors. He twisted the knob and pulled when a young woman toppled on him.

"What in the fuck?! Is Filch keeping women locked up in his closet?" Sirius screeched, back pedalling and tripping over a cushion.

Remus' eyes were wide and amber. This wasn't just a woman. She was like him. She was a werewolf.

May 10, 1998

Hermione pushed through the protests coming from her lungs and calves. Being on the run, starving for a year didn't do too much for her stamina. A familiar green curse whizzed by her right ear and she picked up her pace. She could hear the sounds of dueling and screams of wizards and muggles alike behind her.

Voldemort had won. Harry and Ron were dead, the former killed by Lucius Malfoy while his Master had the boy distracted. Ron was murdered by none other than Fenrir Greyback. His grinning face soaked in Ron's blood as he turned to her was forever etched into the back of her eyelids. At the thought of Greyback, the two day old bite on her left shoulder twinged. The Order was in ruins, the only members remaining were Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt. All others were either dead or locked away in Azkaban.

They had been hiding in a muggle village on the outskirts of London. Someone must have caught a glimpse of them as a team of Death Eaters blew the little shacks door clean off the hinges not two hours ago.

A tree root was protruding from the ground far enough to send her spiraling towards the dirt and leaves. On impact she heard a familiar crack of bones and pain shooting through her right side, she knew she was done for.

"Now I've got you, mudblood. That wolf isn't here to save you this time. Pity-" Dolohov's deep raspy voice was cut off as a flash of green erupted behind him. He dropped to the ground, lifeless. Draco Malfoy stood a few feet behind him, wand raised and tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Draco?" Hermione whimpered. "What are you doing? Stay away from me."

Draco knelt beside her trembling form, he slipped a thin chain around her neck, a familiar weight resting between her breasts.

"I've always admired you, Granger. Now go, save us all." She began glowing, brighter and brighter until the light pulsed once and she vanished.

September 1, 1977

Remus peered over the unconscious woman, his nose twitching slightly at the assault on his senses. He had never been around another wolf after Greyback had infected him. Her scent, honeysuckles and parchment, lay hidden deep under the overpowering smell of dirt and blood.

A thin gold chain was tangled in her hair and her hand clasped around whatever was hanging from it.

Her long chestnut hair was matted and oily, her skin was covered in scratches, mud and scars. The thin, white blouse and jeans she donned were littered with holes. Her left arm laying upwards revealed the slur that was carved into her arm only months prior. The word 'Mudblood' shone like the full moon on a clear night sky, the jagged letters looked angry and puffy.

With a sharp intake of breath her eyes jerked open. Her chocolate eyes wandering all over the place before settling on Remus's now amber ones.

"Remus?" she croaked, her voice sounding as if she hadn't used it in days.

The door creaked open and Peter's head poked in.

"Filch is on his way back here. Did you find th-" he closed his mouth once his eyes focused on the girl still sprawled out on the floor. "Who is she?" he asked quickly.

"Sirius? H-Harry?" the girl mumbled, looking at each of them, blurrily, in turn. Remus helped her into a sitting position before opening his mouth to ask a question.

"We can interrogate her in a bit, Moony. We've got to sneak out of here before Filch gets back," James said lifting her thin body from the floor. Remus let out an involuntary growl at the action before a shocked looked stole over his face. The girl looked James in the eyes then a frown marred her features.

"Hazel?" she muttered then promptly passed out in his arms.

"Found them! Let's get the fuck out of here," Sirius called, holding up a shrunken bag that reeked of rotten eggs.

The four Marauders hurriedly made their way into one of the secret passageways that lead to Gryffindor Tower with the unconscious girl in tow. Once safely in their dorm room James placed her gently on his bed before he stepped back, staring at Remus.

"What the fuck was that, Remus? Did you really growl at me?" James whispered, disbelievingly.

"I-I don't know. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Just seeing you hold her made Moony react negatively. She's-" he cut himself off, he shouldn't reveal her secret. "We don't know if she's dangerous or not. Maybe he was just being protective?" he guessed.

James looked at him a moment longer before shrugging as well.

"That's good enough for me. Just try not to do that again. Now, to bring attention to the elephant in the room. We have found a girl that looks like she has been through hell and back in Filch's coat closet while searching for our dungbombs. Should we take her to the infirmary? We don't know what kind of injuries she has."

The other three boys seemed to agree. Remus gathered her into his arms, leaving the boy's dormitory.

_What a start to our final year_, he thought walking through the portrait door.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter, y'all! As I said in the last author's note, any tips or criticism is welcome! Especially if it's grammar related and such. Please let me know what y'all think! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

September 1, 1977

"Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!" Remus yelled as Sirius held the door to the infirmary open for him.

The medi-witch came bustling from her quarters.

"Boys, what are you doing up at this hour? Who is that in your arms? Nevermind, place her here on this cot," the witch said, gesturing to a small bed to the left. She turned around and walked briskly to her large medicine cabinets to retrieve a handful of potion vials. Remus gently laid the young woman down, cradling her head for a moment before letting it rest on the firm pillow. She looked so tiny in the bed. Her limbs skinny and frail looking. Her eyes sunken in and he could faintly see her ribs through one of the slits in her blouse.

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey said in shock. "Where did you find her? Was she in this state when you found her?"

"We," cough, "I was in Filch's office trying to find something of mine that he took a few years back when she fell out of the closet. She was conscious for a minute or two before passing out again," Remus said, taking the blame for being out past curfew.

That's how they did things. The four Marauders all took turns taking the fall for their mischievous shenanigans. Last year Peter served a months worth of detentions with Professor McGonagall for all of them after flooding the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons. Slughorn was none too happy to find that some of his rather large robes had mildewed over the Easter holidays.

"Mr. Black, if you'd go and collect the Headmaster while I clean the girl up, I'd appreciate it," the medi-witch said, casting a quick Scorgify to remove as much dirt and grime as possible off the poor woman before she could give her a proper bath. Sirius nodded and raced out of the infirmary doors.

"Is she going to be okay?" Peter's quiet voice asked after a few minutes. He was a rather plump young man. His front two teeth were slightly larger than they should have been, his dirty blond hair curling around his ears and almost falling in his eyes. A short and wide nose sat between two beady blue eyes.

The medi-witch sighed, "She should be fine. I still need to run a diagnostics test before we can be sure. Why don't you boys head on up to bed? I'll send Mr. Black once he returns with the Headmaster."

As she finished her sentence Sirius jogged in followed by Professor Dumbledore. His violently purple robes were littered with gold crescent moons and stars. His long white beard stopping in the middle of his torso, the half-moon spectacles balancing just so on the tip of his nose, light blue eyes twinkling behind them.

"It's funny, I was just on my way to visit you, Poppy, to see if you'd care for a spot of tea. Then I ran into Mr. Black saying you needed my assistance and that Mr. Filch has been keeping a young woman locked in his closet?" said his unwavering voice. It had a calming sense to it and Remus felt some of the tension he hadn't known he had been holding leave his shoulders.

"Y-yes, Headmaster," she raised a questioning eyebrow at Sirius, he shrugged in turn. "Now, boys, off to bed. All four of you. You can visit her in the morning," the witch said firmly. Remus cast one last glance at the unconscious woman before following his friends out of the room.

"Who do we have here, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, moving to stand beside the girl's cot.

"I don't know, Albus. The boys brought her in not fifteen minutes ago. Mr. Lupin says he found her while snooping in Argus's office, she fell out of the closet. I was waiting to run the diagnostics spell until you arrived," she silently cast the spell and began hovering her wand over parts of the girls body. After making a shocked noise she straightened up and glanced at the headmaster.

"She has 4 broken ribs on her right side, multiple laceration wounds on her legs and torso and um," she faltered, " this." She lifted the girls left arm and tilted it so Dumbledore could see the slur that was viciously carved in her arm.

"There's also a bite wound on her left shoulder. Seems to be a large dog or wolf bite, roughly a three or four days old."

The Headmaster seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments so the medi-witch busied herself with pouring various potions down the unconscious girls throat. She would need blood replenishers every few hours along with a nutrition potion. The poor girl looked to have been starved for months on end while being tortured. With a flick of her wand the mats began detangling themselves out of the hair, twigs and leaves falling to the pillow in the process, as well as a thin gold chain.

"Do let me know straight away when she wakes, Poppy. I would like to speak with her," he said casually walking to the medi-witch's desk and tossing a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm going to heal her and give her Skele-Gro to mend her bones so she'll likely be out until late morning," Madam Pomfrey told the Headmaster, closing the privacy curtains around the girl's bed.

"Goodnight, Poppy."

"Goodnight, Albus."

All four boys raced to their dorm to discuss what had happened on their little outing. As Remus made it to his bed he noticed a purple, beaded bag lying on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. It was a small bag that had a long strap to go over the shoulder. It was dingy and dirty.

"Whatchya got there, Moons?" Sirius asked, flinging himself on Remus's bed. His blue grey eyes glinting in the moonlight that was streaming through the drawn curtains. The light hitting his aristocratic features just right to make the eldest Black seem angelic. The light stubble on his chin matched well with his shoulder length wavy black hair that was currently tied back with a strip of his first year Gryffindor tie.

"I think it belongs to that girl. Must've dropped it earlier when we were here. I can't open it though. It's like someone super glued it shut," Remus muttered trying to pry the dainty purse apart. "It won't budge."

"What's super glue?" Sirius asked, reaching under Remus's bed and pulled out a 'hidden' chocolate frog. He tore the packaging open and popped the frog in his mouth before it even had a chance to jump, clueless to the murderous look Remus was throwing his way.

"It makes things stick together and it's really hard to get them apart," James answered, exiting the bathroom. His black hair was sticking up in all directions, his bright hazel eyes were tired and his narrow face grew even more so as the young man yawned and stretched.

"Never mind about the glue that is super let's talk about the bird that Filch has kept locked away," Peter said, crawling on Remus's bed beside Sirius. James grinned and launched himself on the two boys before laying along with them. Remus just paced the length of his bed.

"I don't think Filch was keeping her locked in his closet. I didn't smell anyone else before she literally fell on top of me. Just us, ol' Filch and Mrs. Norris," he paused for a moment, pawing the shrunken book in his robe pocket, then turned to face the three animagi. "I think... I think she's who the book was talking about."

"I told you, Moony, that book was just a comedy book from Zonko's I saw some like it on their shelves last year."

Remus reached in his pocket and pulled the book out, thumbing through the pages, they were all blank. There was no golden handwriting speaking of a woman that would put an end to the Dark Lord, nothing. Sirius peaked over Remus's shoulder.

Sirius sat up and clapped his hands together once, yawning, "Well, looks like we were both wrong, Moons. I'm going to bed, you should as well so we can ask her how she got in that smelly old coat closet." He carefully stood on Remus's bed before launching himself across the four foot gap to his bed, the young man quickly divested himself of clothing and crawled under the comforter.

The other two boys scrambled off of Remus's bed and hopped in their respective beds. Remus stood still for a few seconds before following suit, thoughts of the mysterious young woman heavy in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey y'all! Chapter 3 is finally up. Please let me know if there is anything I need to work on. I've very open and dont get offended easily so you dont need to worry about me getting pissy or anything. Enjoy and let me know what y'all think, loves!! -Kayla-

Chapter 3

September 2, 1977

Hermione's eyes felt gritty as she slowly opened them to see the infirmary. Intact. Whole. Complete with a lady that looked oddly familiar. Hermione blinked, surely she was dreaming. The infirmary remained. As she raised her left arm to pinch herself to make sure, the older lady noticed Hermione.

"Oh, dear! You're awake!" the medi witch said, rushing to Hermione's cot with an armful of potion vials. Hermione's reflexes were quick as she snatched her wand from the bedside table.

"Who are you?" she aimed her wand at the older woman. Her eyes going wide upon closer inspection of the other witch. The kind smile, pristine medi witch uniform, and slight wrinkles around the eyes, although they were not as prominent as Hermione remembered. "Madam Pomfrey?"

The bustling witch's hand stilled in the air, the nutrition potion shattering after having slipped from her grasp and meeting the hard ground.

"How do you know my name, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione's face seemed puzzled at the question.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's me. Hermione. I've gone to school here for 6 years," Hermione said, lowering her wand and relaxing back into the cot. The soft pillows and sheets feeling like heaven to her abused body.

"One moment, Hermione. I need to check something real quick," the nurse said slipping into her office.

"Tolly!" she called. A small house elf appeared not a second later. Her large bright blue eyes shining at the witch. When Tolly had first come to Hogwarts she was in the care of Poppy Pomfrey for three months seeing as how she was barely alive. The family she had last served had been the Malfoys. Poppy still does not know exactly what happened to her dear friend before arriving at Hogwarts but she is thankful that Tolly did.

"Yes, Miss Poppy?" Tolly's high voice squeaked.

"Will you please let the Headmaster know that our guest is awake?"

"Will you give Tolly the recipe for your lavender lemon cookies?" the elf asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yes, Tolly, I'll give you the recipe." Poppy sighed then chuckled. Tolly grinned and snapped her fingers, she was gone with a pop. Madam Pomfrey walked back into the infirmary to see the four Marauders pushing the large wooden door open.

"Good morning, Poppy! You look absolutely ravishing this fine morning!" Sirius called to the older witch. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, chuckling.

"Good morning, Mr. Black."

The young men padded up to Hermione's bed, eyeing her with concern.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Remus asked standing at the foot of Hermione's cot. She didn't hear him. She was staring at James. Tears seemed to be brimming her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry? I've missed you so much," she sobbed, attempting to throw herself into the bespectacled boy's arms. She was too weak to do so and ended up almost falling off of the cot. James caught her under her arms and held her. He cast an odd glance at the other Marauders and Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry?" James' deep voice rumbled. Hermione jerked her tear stained face away from James' chest.

"You're not Harry," Hermione muttered, "Hazel eyes. James? What's going on? How did I get here?" she whimpered, detangling herself from the boy and curling back up on the cot.

"Well, you fell out of a smelly old closet on top of our lovely Moony here. I've got to say, I'm quite jealous about that fact. I've tried many times to jump Moony's bones and he's always turned me down. Lucky, you are," Sirius gestured to the tall broad shouldered man at the foot of her cot. He had sandy brown hair that fell right above his eyes, slightly covering his eyebrows. There were three jagged silvery pink scars running diagonally across the mans handsome features. His moss green eyes were filled with worry upon meeting hers. Remus' nose twitched before his eyes briefly flashed amber and Hermione felt herself shiver.

"We brought you to the infirmary at once and you've been in the absolute best care in the whole wizarding world!" he crowed, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound. Peter elbowed him in the ribs causing the taller boy to double over in pain.

The creak of the infirmary doors opening again stole everyone's attention. Headmaster Dumbledore came into view, his robes resembling peacock feathers, his eyes found the girl's cot surrounded by four of his favorite troublemakers.

"I should've expected you four to be here already. How is she?" Dumbledore asked the Marauder's. They all turned to look at her. She froze like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

Albus Dumbledore.

The man responsible for leaving Harry with his horrid muggle relatives. The man responsible for them being on the run for a year. The man who kept everyone in the dark. The man who held all the cards. The only man who could possibly help in this odd situation. She despised it.

"I'm on the mend, Headmaster Dumbledore. I do need a word with you though, privately," came Hermione's not yet stable voice. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at her before speaking to the four boys.

"It's a nice day, why don't you spend some time in the sunshine before it gets too cold to do so?" The Marauders nodded, Remus casting a quick glance at Hermione, noticing her change in demeanor, before leaving the room. Madam Pomfrey made her way into her quarters to give them privacy.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born on September 19, 1979," Hermione said to the Headmaster. Dumbledore held Hermione's gaze for a few moments before sitting on the foot of her cot.

"1979 you say? I dare say you're wrong, Miss Granger, seeing as how it is only 1977 now. Why do you think you are going to be born in just two years?"

"I know my birthday, Dumbledore. I came from 1998 with this," she pulled the time turner from under her shirt, "I've never heard of one going back 20 years though, only a few hours, a day at most."

Albus Dumbledore reached for the fragile item with interest and confusion.

"Is this- Is this a time turner, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir."

"They are only just now creating these, Miss Granger. I, myself, have only seen sketches of them. How did you happen to come across one?"

"Just before arriving here it was the end of the Second Wizarding War. We lost, sir. I was hunted and found, along with the last remaining of the Order. I was about to be killed when I was saved and given this time turner. Next thing I knew I was falling on top of Remus," Hermione told the old wizard

"Second Wizarding War? So we are not triumphant?" He asked softly, his head hanging low.

"For many years we are, but... I can't really say. I do have an idea as to how to stop the second war from even coming about. I… know things about Voldemort that he believes to be his greatest secrets."

"Terrible things can happen to those who meddle with time, Miss Granger. Changing even one thing can completely change the future as you know it," Dumbledore warned.

"I'm well aware of the consequences and that's exactly what I intend to do. If you saw what I've seen these last few years you would want to change things as well. Light doesn't prevail if I stand idly by and allow things to unfold as I know them. I have to change them. I have to save everyone."

Harry. Her best friend would grow up being doted on by loving parents, a godfather who adores him and an Uncle Moony who would go through anything for him. She won't allow him to be raised by an abusive Aunt and Uncle who will starve him and lock him away in a tiny cupboard. He will know love throughout his whole life. She was going to make sure of it.

The four Marauders stepped away from the infirmary door with wide eyes and shocked expressions, processing what they had just heard. They all looked back and forth from one another before racing up the stairs towards their dorm.

"1998?! That bird is from the future? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Sirius yelled as soon as they were safely tucked away in their room.

"Pads, shut the fuck up!" James hissed, casting a Silencing charm on the dorm room. "This is not knowledge that needs to be screamed at the top of your lungs. If.. if You-Know-Who finds out she's from the future, bad things could happen. We wouldn't be able to win this war."

"It doesn't really matter does it? According to her we don't win anyways. She talked about a second Wizarding War and how they lost. We lose either way," Peter's voice trembled as he spoke.

Remus was quiet as the other three boys discussed what they heard, he stared out of the window between his and Sirius' bed. Students were littered about the lawn taking in as much sunshine and warmth as they could before it got cold and cloudy.

The book from Filch's office words repeated over and over in his mind. This girl had to be the one they spoke of. Who else could it be about?

"She is the only way to defeat the dark one." Remus muttered.

"What was that, Moony?" Peter asked looking at his friend. James, Sirius and Peter were all sitting on the floor cross legged. Remus walked over and joined them.

"It's what that book in Filch's office had written in it;

She knows the power in which you seek.

She is the light in which you need.

She is marked as his enemy.

She is the only way to defeat the dark one."

"That's what it said and I think it's that girl. After hearing her talk about the future and that she knows things that You-Know-Who thinks are his 'greatest secrets'. She knows some way of beating or weakening him, something we're all seeking. She has a scar on her arm that says, 'Mudblood'. She is marked as his enemy. She seems very determined to defeat him as well. It has to be her."

"Pads, I don't believe this," Remus leaned back and pulled the book out from under his bed. "Is a Zonko's book. I asked that fifth year Jeremy Paddock for his copy of one and while they do look similar they aren't the same. I think this is an actual prophecy book," he told his three companions, flipping through the pages, finding them all blank. Furrowing his brow, again he turned through every page. Still blank.

Sirius plucked the book from Remus' fingers and thumbed through a few pages only to stop. His eyes went wide as he watched the same golden handwriting scrawl itself onto the page. It was the same prophecy as before.

"We should take this to Dumbledore, Moony. If this is in fact the real deal, he'll know what to do," Sirius told Remus, James and Peter nodding in agreement. The Black heir handed the book back to his best friend and made his way to their doorway.

"That's what I was thinking, he does seem a bit sceptical to her changing anything. Maybe this will help." Remus picked himself up off the floor and followed his fellow Marauders.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Heyo! We're back at it with a new chapter. As always, if there are any inconsistencies, grammatical errors or any tips in general on how to better my writing, please let me know! I take constructive criticism well. For those that have PM'd me, the messaging system doesnt really want to work with me on here, it keeps telling me that I have no messages. For that, I apologise. Anyways, enough of my rambling, read on and enjoy! Lemme know what y'all think!

Chapter 4

September 3, 1977

Hermione woke on a dreary Sunday morning, she could hear the large and heavy raindrops crashing against the infirmary windows and the howling of the wind through the old castle. Madam Pomfrey had brought her a change of clothes the day before that was still laying on her bedside table. The clothes she had arrived in had been tossed in the bin due to being so filthy and damaged.

Today she would be released and allowed to join the 1977 seventh years for their final year at Hogwarts. She was excited and sorrowful at the same time. Excited because she yearned for knowledge and is given another chance to complete her schooling while not having to fear for her life. Sad because everything was different, no Harry and Ron, no Ginny, Neville or Luna. She had no friends in this time… Well, maybe she did.

The four Marauders stepped into the infirmary as she was swinging her legs over the side of the cot. As she started to stand for the first time in three days, Hermione swayed a little on her feet. Remus was at her side in an instant, steadying her.

"You should take it a bit slower, little wolf," he murmured in her ear, letting Hermione know that he was aware of her little 'problem'. She glanced up at him and saw his green eyes shift amber for a split second before fading back to green. "Your secret is safe with me."

Remus kept an arm around her torso to make sure she was stable enough to move. Adrenaline had been what kept her going right before she came to this time and was thankful for the extra support. When he was positive she was steady enough, Remus jogged over to the potions cabinet and snatched a strengthening potion. Hermione's eyes were full of gratitude as he handed the vial to her, she downed the cherry flavored potion quickly.

"Thank you, Remus," she muttered, smiling up at him. She turned to see the other boys staring at them. Hermione coughed, clearing her throat..

"I'm- I'm sure you all have a few questions. I won't be able to answer them all right now but I'll do what I can."

"Who gave you that scar on your arm?" Sirius was the first to fire a question at her. Of course, leave it to him to be blunt and not beat around the bush.

Hermione flinched at the memory of being tortured on the Drawing Room floor of Malfoy Manor, Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, straddling her chest with an old, rusted knife carving into her forearm. She swallowed and fought to hold tears back as she remembered Bellatrix sending a Blood Boiling curse at Molly Weasley just before the Weasley Matriarch sent a Reducto her way.

"A very evil witch who thought I wasn't worth the dog shit under her boots," Hermione gritted out, trying to tug her sleeves down enough to cover the jagged scar.

Sirius stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you worry, love, we'll protect you from any nasty witches that'll try to snatch you up! Why, you're looking at three of the best duelist in Hogwarts and a great potioneer in the making," he said, gesturing to each of his companions.

That was when she noticed Peter Pettigrew. The rat. She clenched her teeth before taking several deep breaths. Maybe there was still time to save his soul. She was here to change things, make the world a better place. There was a possibility that Peter could be one of the people she saved. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"And who is this 'great potioneer'?" She asked, as nicely as she could. She already knew the answer because she remembered Sirius and Remus both talking about how they were horrible at potions, along with James, but Peter was the one who shined there, oddly enough.

"Our good pal Wormy here, His real name is Peter, although, I'm sure you already knew that since you knew our names," James said, gesturing between himself, Sirius and Remus.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip nervously. If she were to save the future they would need to know, right? These boys, aside from Peter, were family. Harry Potter, son of James Potter, was her very best friend, brother even. Therefore, James was family. Sirius and Remus were the trios protectors and confidants until their untimely deaths. They were two of the closest things to father figures Harry had aside from Hagrid and Arthur Weasley. They were family.

She could trust them, except Peter. She had decided she would try to save him. Everyone should be given a second chance and this could be his. Maybe she could sway him into staying on the side of light instead of giving up his friends lives out of fear. Hermione would give him his second chance, but that's it.

"I can't explain just yet, but I will tell you all eventually. I just… I need to talk to Dumbledore about a few more things," Hermione told the Marauders, feeling much better after taking the Strengthening potion.

"Well… I suppose we'll let it slide for now Miss…?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, my name is Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, my dear. I, as I'm sure you are aware, am the dashing, handsome, gorgeous Sirius Orion Black. This here bespectacled man is my best mate, James Charlus Potter," James bowed at his introduction, "This beaten beauty is my other best mate, Remus John Lupin," Remus gave a small smile and a little wave, " and this, this man right here, Miss Granger, is Peter Michael Pettigrew, my other best mate!" Sirius finished, slightly out of breath.

Hermione saw Sirius take in a deep breath before bellowing out, "AND WE ARE THE MARAUDERS! Mischief and mayhem is our speciality," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

This side of Sirius was something she was not used to. She knew the drunk, broken man who talked of his Hogwarts days with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. She knew the crazed man in the Shrieking Shack, she knew the giant bear sized Irish Wolfhound sleeping by the fire in the den of Grimmauld Place. She knew the man that stared blankly, yet unseeing from the floor of the Forbidden Forest during the Massacre of Hogwarts. She did not know this joyous young man that shared his features. He was like a breath of fresh air but still a little overwhelming. She was going to save this young man as well.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot. How about we show you around the castle? That way you'll know your way around once classes start tomorrow?" Remus asked her, a kind smile on his face. "Oh, I found this up in our dorm. Did you have this when you… fell into our lives?" He held out her small purple purse.

"My bag!" she cried and snatched it out of his grasp. She quickly opened it and rummaged around in her things, making sure everything was still there.

When her hand wrapped around a tapered cylindrical object she breathed out a sigh of relief. She had stashed three basilisk fangs in her bag when her and Ron went to destroy Hufflepuff's cup in the Chamber of Secrets. She still had a way to destroy horcruxes. Hermione smiled. She could do this. She was going to save everyone.

She looked up and all four boys were once again staring at her and her strange behavior, Remus's right eyebrow was cocked and he was smirking. Hermione glanced down and noticed her arm was in her tiny purse up passed her elbow. She cleared her throat and closed her purse.

"Would you mind waiting on me? I still need to change into some actual clothing, this gown is itchy," Hermione asked, grabbing the clothes from her bedside table and making her way to the infirmary bathroom.

Once she peeled the gown off of her Hermione stared at her reflection in the full size mirror. There were numerous scars littered across her body. The thick, dark purple line that ran across her left ribcage was from Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries her fifth year. A few were scattered about from previous battles and confrontations. She had new ones though that she had never seen before. Two long, silvery, jagged lines ran from her sternum and wrapped around her right hip. It must have been during her last escape from Death Eaters that these were made. She seemed to faintly remember a sharp pain in that area as she was running for her life.

Then there was the bite on her left shoulder, courtesy of Fenrir Greyback. He had attacked her after murdering Ron Weasley. She would have been done for if it wasn't for Kingsley Shacklebolt hurling a slicing hex at Greyback's neck, severing the werewolf's head from his shoulders.

Tears fell from her eyes as her new affliction finally sank in. She… she was a werewolf. Like Remus, she would scream in pain as her skin tore and bones broke only to mend themselves in a new form come every full moon for the rest of her life.

"You'll be fine, Hermione. You know how to brew the Wolfsbane potion and you won't be alone. Remus won't be alone anymore either. You'll go through this together. You're going to save everyone and everything will be okay," She told her reflection.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Hermione slipped into the robes and undergarments that Madam Pomfrey had given her. Grateful to be wearing clean clothes again, she stepped out of the infirmary bathroom and made her way towards the Marauders.

Sirius held his arm out towards her as she approached. "Are you ready to feast your eyes upon our humble abode?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes and took his arm. The soft growl behind her not going unnoticed. She glanced behind her with a cocked eyebrow and locked eyes with Remus. His eyes flashed gold, quickly looking down at her questioning look. She was going to have to ask about that later.

"So, what year were you in before you came back in time and fell on top ol' Moony?" James asked, nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm soooo sorry for the late as hell update, y'all. Life is a bit crazy but I'm trying to write more! Anyways, here's the newest chapter. Please let me know what y'all think!!

Chapter 5

September 3, 1977

Hermione stopped in her tracks, gobsmacked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wha- how do- What?" She stumbled over her words. Her eyes darted up and down the hallway before grasping James' shirt and pulled him into an empty classroom, motioning for the others to follow.

She stood in front of them for a moment, muttering to herself.

"How did they find out? I was going to tell them anyways once I figured everything out. I wasn't expecting to do so so early. It's going to be okay, Hermione."

"I think you broke her, Prongsie. Why would you go and do a thing like that? I'm sorry, Hermione. The plan was to let you get settled and trust us before springing that on you. The boy has no tact, forgive him," Sirius said, punching James in the shoulder.

"We overheard you speaking to Dumbledore yesterday. You said you were from 1998 and that you're supposed to be born in two years. Then something about knowing some shit about Vo-" Peter elbowed him in the ribs again. "Right, You-Know-Who, and being able to defeat him." He finished.

"Yeah, you're right. I am from the future, May 10th 1998, to be exact. Before I tell you anything else, I'm going to need you to swear on your magic that what I tell you will not leave the five of us," Hermione told them, drawing her wand from her pocket.

The four boys following suit and holding their wands out in front of them.

"I, Peter Pettigrew,"

"I, James Potter,"

"I, Sirius Black,"

"I, Remus Lupin, swear upon my magic that what Hermione Granger tells me today will not be discussed with anyone other than who is present," They all swore at the same time. "Good, now, I'm from 20 years in the future. I was best friends with Harry Potter, yes James, your son. He was… amazing. Selfless, caring, a great wizard and an idiot," Hermione chuckled to herself, thinking of the trios younger years. "Him and our other best friend Ron saved me from a mountain troll that got into the castle our first year. He had your impossible hair, James. Sticking up no matter how hard I tried to keep it down and Lily's green eyes, or so we were told." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"And Voldemort had him killed." Hermione looked up at James' face, his eyes shut tightly, red faced with a single year making its way down his face.

"Why did he kill my son?" James snarled, stepping closer to Hermione. Remus quickly put himself between James and Hermione, a soft growl in the back of his throat.

"Harry was the 'Chosen One'. He had defeated Voldemort before, when he was just an infant. You… You were murdered, James. Along with Lily. You both were trying to protect Harry." Tears were flowing freely down Hermione's face now as she told the four boys of their future, her past.

"Sirius, you were away on a mission for the Order when this happened. Remus, you were with a pack of werewolves. And… Peter… You… You're the one that turned them over to Voldemort," she said, wincing.

All four boys stood before her, dumbstruck.

"Bullshit. Wormy wouldn't do that to us! We're brothers, and pack. You can't make me believe that he would turn Jamie and Lily over to ol' Voldy," Sirius said, disbelief and anger in his gray eyes.

"He did it out of fear. Voldemort threatened to kill him and his family. If you don't believe me, I can show you. Do you know where a pensieve is?" Hermione asked, wiping the last of her tears with her robe sleeve.

"As far as I know, Dumbledore has the only pensieve on the grounds," Remus told her.

She didn't want to go to Dumbledore knowing he'd not like that she told the Marauders of her background. Hermione stood there for a few seconds before a certain room popped into her head.

"Follow me, I know where to go," she told them and headed out of the classroom.

The four Marauders followed their new friends up several flights of stairs before she stopped in front of a long wall in an empty hallway on the Seventh Floor. Hermione began pacing up and down the wall, muttering to herself. Each of the boys tossed curious glances at one another before they heard a shudder and suddenly a door was where Hermione was pacing. She looked back at them with a smile on her face, seeming pleased with herself before walking into the new room.

"What the fuck is this?" Peter asked, following behind her.

"This… This is the Room of Requirement, the Come and Go Room or the place where everything is hidden, take your pick. To get in all you need to do is have a real need for it. Back in our Fifth Year we had… an absolute sorry excuse for a professor, well, honestly I wouldn't call her a professor, nor would anyone else for that matter. Anyways, she was the new Defense professor and refused to teach us anything. She just had us read chapters and write essays. So, Harry, Ron and I started the DA, an illegal group where we taught those who wanted to learn actual Defence Against the Dark Arts," she explained to the four boys as they all gathered in the room.

She took a short glance at James and saw his eyes twinkling with pride for his future son.

Hermione had the Room take on the appearance of the Gryffindor Common Room, equipped with a pensieve in the left hand corner. She took a deep breath in through her nose, allowing a sense of home to sleep in her being. A fire was burning in the fireplace, yet no heat was coming from it and the room smelled of leather and chestnuts. She smiled.

"This looks just like our Common Room. You really are from the future, aren't you? That… That means that I did sell Lily and James out to You-Know-Who," Peter said, collapsing on the sofa, tears leaking down his cheeks. "I'm just a fucking coward. We've known that for a long time, but to think I'd betray and have my friends killed. That's a whole new low," he sobbed.

Hermione inhaled another deep breath and then exhaled, walking over to Peter and sitting on the couch beside him.

"Peter, you won't do it a second time. I won't let you," Remus saw a glint of determination in her eyes that clearly said she meant by any means necessary. "We're going to defeat him before you have the chance. I knew someone who was in your position. His family was being threatened by Voldemort and he did… unmentionable things to protect them. In fact, he is the one who sent me back here to fix things. He died sending me back and I won't let that be in vain."

Sirius joined the two on the couch, seating himself on the other side of Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You wouldn't do that, Petey. I'm not convinced that you would give any of us up to save your own skin. We're brothers and we risk our lives for one another," Sirius said, squeezing Peter in a hug. "Alright, Hermione, what do you need that pensieve for?"

Hermione made her way over to the large stone basin, gesturing to the boys to follow. She placed the tip of her wand to her temple and thought hard about the night at the Shrieking Shack in her Third Year. Pulling her wand away from her head the boys gasped as they saw a thin, milky white wisp clinging to it.

She shook her wand over the mouth of the basin and let the wisp fall into the translucent silvery substance.

"Now, you just need to stick your face in it and you can view my memory," she told them, taking a deep breath.

"There is no way in hell I am going to stick my head in that thing," Sirius said. "For all I know, you're going to try to drown me."

Hermione squinted her eyes and shook her head, disbelievingly.

"Wh- what? Sirius, you're a pureblood. Surely you know how to use a pensieve?" She asked.

"Well, Walburga and Orion kept theirs locked away and as far as I know Mum and Dad don't have one. Right, Prongs?"

"They used to have one, that's for sure. I broke it though. Mum and Dad got me my first broom when I was six, it only floated about 2-3 feet off the ground, and I flew smack into it. It shattered. I don't think they ever bought a new one either," James smiled proudly at his childhood accident.

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"She's telling the truth. I've read about them. Someone takes a memory from themselves, puts it in the liquid and they, or others, can view it by putting their face in the liquid. You can't drown in it."

"Precisely. Okay, this memory is of my Third Year. Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all in the Shrieking Shack. I'll answer questions when you finish viewing it. Now, stick your head in the pensieve, Sirius."

All four boys looked at each other and shrugged, dipping their faces in the water.

As they were in the pensieve Hermione took in the comfort of the faux Gryffindor common room. She could picture her boys and herself all on the sofa, her reading some book and the boys talking animatedly about quidditch.

Her boys. She was going to save them. Make sure that Harry grew up with a loving family and then he would meet Ron on the train, buying all of the sweets from the trolley. Without her. She wasn't sure how to get back to her time, or even if she could, but it would all be worth it.

Hermione walked over to one of the bookcases, plucked a copy of Hogwarts: A History out and sat in one of the chairs surrounding the fireplace. Turning to one of her favorite chapters, she read until she heard an enraged snarl come from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hiya! I hope everyone is enjoying this holiday season! I'm currently fighting off a cold, courtesy of my niece. It's been a while bit here we are with another chapter!As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think! I'm up for any and all constructive criticism. Enjoy, loves!

Chapter 6

September 3, 1977

Her eyes widened as she saw James grab Peter by the collar and pin him to the wall with his wand at the smaller boys throat.

"James!" Hermione, Remus and Sirius all screamed. The two boys pulled their friend off of the Peter, the later sinking to the floor and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," Peter kept whispering to himself, rocking back and forth.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! He got Lily murdered!" James bellowed.

Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm and a body bind on the infuriated Marauder. Remus and Sirius carried him to the sofa and gently laid him down while Hermione went to Peter.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Peter, you didn't do those things. That was a different man. A terrified man who was backed into a corner, not knowing what to do. You, you are a Marauder, surrounded by your loved ones and brothers. What you saw and heard will not happen again. You won't turn them over to Voldemort. You won't spend twelve years as a pet rat. I am here to change things. To make sure that doesn't happen," she softly told the shaking boy. He looked up at her with watery blue eyes. Suddenly his arms circled her in a tight hug.

"I don't want to betray my friends, Hermione. Please don't let me," he cried into her shoulder. She rubbed a hand up and down his back, comforting him.

She slowly stood up, pulling Peter up along with her before walking to the couch with a frozen James laying on it.

"Now, James Charlus Potter," she glared at him."You, will not be killing anyone tonight, especially not Peter. He has not done anything to you nor Lily. He has not betrayed anyone. He has been one of your best friends since you were eleven and will continue to be so. You will calm the fuck down. That man was terrified and forced to do that in the future. He will not be this time around, I'll make sure of it. Now, I'm going to cancel the silencing charm on you so we can have a conversation like adults," Hermione told him with her hands on her hips, reminiscent of the late Molly Weasley.

James was still red in the face when she cancelled the charm.

"Cancel the body bind as well, if you don't mind. I feel a cramp coming on and I hate Charlie Horses more than anything in the world. Well… except Voldemort and sauerkraut," he said with pleading eyes.

"Are you going to attack Peter?"

"No, I'm not going to attack Wormy. I'm sorry, mate. I just… I got so angry and couldn't control myself."

Hermione waved her wand at James, wordlessly cancelling the body bind.

"Fuck! Thank you!" he yelled, massaging his right calf, before jumping at Peter and hugging him.

"I'm so fucking sorry, mate" he told the still teary eyed Peter. The blond just hugged his friend back before they all sat on the sofa.

"Well, I'm sure you have your questions so, let me have it," Hermione said

All four boys were quiet at first before Sirius slowly raised his hand.

"Sirius, you don't need to raise your hand, just ask the question," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"I was wearing Azkaban robes in your memory, why? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, although, I'm positive you were trying to do something. When you went to Godric's Hollow and found James and Lily you went after Wormtail. He was the secret keeper for the Potters. You chased him into a busy street where he cut off his finger and exploded the street beneath him before shifting into a rat and scurrying off. The blast killed thirteen muggles. You were blamed and sent to Azkaban without a trial. You were there for twelve years before breaking out in my third year,"

Peter whimpered and tucked himself further into the sofa.

"Why were we all at the shack in the first place?" Remus asked her.

"Well, as I said, Sirius broke out of Azkaban. He broke out because he saw a photograph in the Prophet of the Weasley family out on vacation. Wormtail had been hiding out at the Weasleys disguised as a pet rat and he was in the photo. Sirius escaped to kill Wormtail, thinking he was after Harry. Remus, you were teaching Defense that year, " she gave him a small smile, "You saw Wormtail's name on the Map an-"

"The map? The map?" James asked. Hermione chuckled a bit to herself.

"Yes, James. The Marauder's Map. Harry received it from two fellow mischief makers that year. Remus here confiscated it after Snape caught Harry with it, claiming it was from Zonkos. Harry also got the cloak for Christmas in our first year." James grinned ear to ear. "Anyways, after you saw his name, you followed us out to the Shack." Hermione finished.

"Bloody hell, kitten, twelve years? I was in prison for twelve fucking years? Fuck no. There is no way on this good, green Earth that I'm going to fucking Azkaban. Fuck that right up Salazar's arsehole," Sirius growled, he stood up and started pacing.

"You're right. You're not. I'm not going to let that happen. My past and your future will be completely different. There will be no betrayal for any of this to come to pass, I promise you. You four may not know me or care about what happens to me but I care so much for you. Harry deserves you all and you deserve so much better than that," Hermione said with determination in her voice and tears welling up in her eyes.

Sirius stopped and stared at her for a moment before gathering her up in a big hug and spun her around.

"You're wonderful, Hermione. Absolutely wonderful," he sat her back gently on her feet. "Now, let's push all of this doom and gloom to the back of our minds and pop in the kitchen for a spot of tea and something to munch on. I'm starving and pretty sure I'm going to wither away at any moment now," Sirius finished, his bottom lip jutting out and eyes wide like a puppy's.

As they all filed out of the Room of Requirement and made their way towards the kitchen James sidled up beside Hermione.

"So, you were pretty close to my future son, yeah?" he asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, eyeing him a bit.

"We're y'all, ya know, like, together? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh good Godric, no! Har-Harry and I were just friends. Best friends. He was like a brother to me. Although there were rumors started by a 'journalist' that we were together and then I broke his heart our fourth year. Complete rubbish. He did have a girlfriend though. They loved each other very much. He was awkwardly adorable about it and she gave him a run for his money. They were perfect for one another," Hermione smiled sadly at the thought of Harry and Ginny together.

James caught her look of sadness and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know it must be hard for you. But, you're going to save him! My son. He's going to fine this time around. We're going to love him to bits and pieces!" James grinned at her, looking so much like the boy they were speaking of. Except for his eyes, those were Lily's.

"James, who is that?"

Speak of the devil. Hermione turned to see a head of long, fiery red hair followed by two other girls. This was Lily Evans. Her emerald green eyes were full of curiosity and we're eyeing Hermione up and down. She was beautiful, just as everyone had said. Long red hair, green eyes, a cute button nose and so many freckles.

"Lils, this here is Hermione Granger. She's in seventh and a Gryffindor," James said as Lily caught up to them, he let loose of Hermione to wrap an arm around Lily's waist and give her a kiss on her temple.

"Really? Why are we just now meeting you?" Lily asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"I- uh, I was with Madam Pomfrey. I had taken a nasty fall and was pretty banged up. She had me stay a few days to make sure my head and arm were all right," Hermione smiled at the curious girl. She had no doubt that Lily didn't believe her but she would tell her everything soon enough. It's not like she could ask James to keep Lily out of the loop.

Lily looked at her disbelievingly and glanced at her friends but thankfully left well enough alone.

"Okay. Why are you just starting here? Are you a transfer?"

"Actually, I was homeschooled until the end of last year. M-my parents were working with a memory potion that backfired and they… they forgot about me. I was erased from their lives. Professor Dumbledore was good friends with them and took me in. I was so distraught that he made sure it wasn't in the papers. I'll be finishing out my schooling here at Hogwarts," Hermione said, spewing the story that her and Dumbledore had fabricated.

Lily gasped and one of her hands covered her mouth.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry, Hermione. That's horrible. If there is anything I can do for you, you be sure to let me know, okay? I won't be in the Tower with you but if you can't reach me Alice here would be able to help you as well," Lily gestured to a short and curvy woman that had short brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Alice Brown, well, soon to be Longbottom, nice to meet you. Sorry about your parents, dear," she held a hand out for Hermione to shake.

Neville. Sweet Neville. Hermione could see him in the woman before her and she smiled sweetly at her. He had her cute little nose and dimples along with the same eye color.

"Hi, Alice, I'm Hermione. I promise I won't be too much trouble. I'm sure I'll get the hang of everything within a day or so," Hermione said shaking the girls hand.

"Oh, and this is Marlene McKinnon, she's a Ravenclaw and- shit, there she goes,"

Hermione watched the blond headed girl stalk passed her and stomped directly to Sirius, who was trying to hide behind one of the large tapestries along the corridor.

"Sirius Orion Black get your mangy arse over here! Now!" She screamed, smacking at the large lump behind the tapestry.

"Ow, shite! Stop!, McKinnon, stop! I'll come out!" Sirius' muffled yell came.

As the young man stepped from his hiding place an ink pot was thrown at his head.

"Fucking shite, McKinnon! Calm the fuck down! It was a fucking joke!"

"A joke?! You think scattering all of my panties and bras around the Great Hall was a fucking joke?! I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I ever do, Black," Marlene hissed at him, leveling her wand between his grey eyes.

"Rictusempra," she muttered and walked away, giving Sirius the middle finger.

Sirius crumpled on the floor, half laughing, half crying from the tickling charm she cast on him.

"Pl-please, make i-it s-st-stop," he cried.

Everyone looked at one another before bursting out in laughter at Sirius.

"Nah, Pads, I think you should suffer just a teensy bit longer," James chuckled, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"F-fuc-uck yo-you, P-Pro-Prongs-s."

James grinned and shot a 'Finite' towards his best friend.

Sirius laid on his back, breathing heavily and staring at the high ceiling of the castle.

"Mate, can we go get some fucking food, please?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Heyo! Long time no see! I'm so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates this year. Life has been... well... life. I'm sure life has been really fucked for a lot of us these passed few months but, here we are! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, any CC is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 7

September 4, 1977

"Where's Pete?" Hermione asked the other three Marauder's while slathering strawberry jam on a piece of toast.

"Oh, he's… around. Should be here in a few seconds, actually," James said, nonchalantly.

"What did you four do?" Hermione and Lily asked at the same time. The red haired girl grinned at Hermione.

"'You four'? I, Sirius Orion Black, am completely innocent and I'm offended that you both think that I would 'do' anything. Moony, Prongs, how do you both feel about being accused of 'doing' something?" Sirius pouted, glancing between his best friends.

"I'm wounded, Pads, absolutely wounded and I for one won't stand for this nonse-" James's sentence trailed off as Professor McGonagall came into view with Peter in tow, she had him by his ear. A grin spread across his face at the sight.

"Minnie! My love, you look positively ravishing this morning. Are those new robes?" Sirius asked, tossing a wink Hermione's way.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Black. Sit down and eat your breakfast, Mr. Pettigrew. Twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you. The school year just started, boys. Can't you give me at least a week before you start your shenanigans?" Professor McGonagall took a breath before looking at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, here is your schedule. I hope you have a great first day here at Hogwarts." After one final glare at the Marauder's she stalked off towards the staff table.

James was grinning like that cat who caught the canary until his eyes landed on his girlfriend, who was fuming. Before she could say a word he placed a finger over his lips.

"We only lost eighty points, love. We can easily make them back, hell, you'll make them back by the end of Potions alone," James said, flashing a crooked grin at his girlfriend.

"James, that's not the point. I've already come to terms that we're never going to win the House Cup because of you lot. We're negative house points right now. NEGATIVE, Jamie. Besides, we're Head Bo-" Lily was cut off by a loud screech coming from the entrance to the Great Hall.

"PETTIGREW! YOU SNIVELING PILE OF HIPPOGRIFF DUNG!"

Hermione knew that voice, although it's not quite as deep as she remembered. She turned her gaze and did her best to hold in her laugh as her eyes met with a younger version of her old Potions professor, Severus Snape. His normally straight, black hair was in tight coils all around his head and was the brightest shades of red and gold Hermione had ever seen. The rest of the Slytherins began piling in the Great Hall, each of them sporting the same hairstyle as young Snape, glaring at the Gryffindor table.

Snape stomped to the Gryffindor table and leveled his glare at all four of the Marauders.

"This is fucking childish, even for you lot. We'll get you back before the year ends. You can count on that," he snarled, looking at everyone in their group. His gaze faltered on Hermione before he sneered at her.

"Fucking load of gits. I don't know what she's ever seen in them," she heard him grumble as he walked away.

"And that's what happens when you charm all of our trunks to stick to our hands while loading them on the train last year. Took forever to get them off. We had to ride the Express back to London with our trunks in our laps," Peter laughed at the memory. He looked over at Hermione and gave her a large smile.

He had stuck close to her after the reveal the day before. Making sure she was settled and needed anything. Peter was actually very sweet and smart. She never would have guessed that based on the man she knew. His blue eyes lit up when she brought up potions the night before and he launched into an enthusiastic discussion about different herbs and ingredients. She softly smiled back.

"Okay, now that they're done playing with the Snakes, Hermione, what's your schedule like?" Remus asked.

She had forgotten about the piece of parchment in her hand and glanced down to read it quickly.

"I'm taking Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Charms and DADA," she told the other werewolf.

"Looks like we have the same schedule then. Lily and I both take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes so, it seems like you're stuck with me as an escort through these corridors and staircases."

"Oh, woe is me," Hermione laughed, he grinned with a shrug and tossed a grape into Sirius' open and waiting mouth.

She turned back to eat more of her eggs and toast, listening to Lily berate James, Peter and Remus more.

Before she knew it they were all off to the dungeons for their first class of the year. Hermione was full of nervous excitement. And guilt. She missed Harry and Ron fiercely. Why did she have the chance to go back, be alive, when they did not? Why did she get to laugh and smile along with the Marauder's, all of whom were dead in her time? She shook her head of those thoughts, remembering her mission this time. Harry and Ron will live happy and healthy childhoods. Even if she isn't right there along side them.

"I am your new Potion's Master, Professor Gibbs, and welcome to your first Potions class of this school year. You may only refer to me as Professor. There will be no dilly dallying about in my classroom. I have this semester's potions on the board, please copy them down. We do have a new student here with us today. Ms. Granger, welcome. I do hope you enjoy this lovely school. Now, everyone, I expect ten inches on the brewing process and uses of Baneberry Potion by the end of class," a short and skinny woman said, entering the classroom. She was dressed in yellow robes with orange dots on the hem and had her white hair in a bun on the top of her head, secured with her wand. As she sat at her desk her bright green eyes found Hermione's and she smiled.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if Professor Gibbs gave the go ahead, I'd snog her senseless. Perhaps a bit more if she were up for it," Sirius shrugged as they left the dungeons.

"Pads, no one questioned you when you said it the first three times. Why do you insist on repeating yourself, mate?" Peter asked, laughing.

"I just want to make sure that you know it'll be my fault if she ever starts blushing in our class. She's a good looking bird. I wonder if she has a husband."

Sirius kept talking on about Professor Gibbs as Hermione was pulled to the back of their group by Remus.

"So, Hermione, how was your first Potions lesson of 1977?" He asked quietly, pulling on the straps of his book bag.

"Very different from my other potions lessons. We had a very rude git for professor in my time. One time a Slytherin student charmed my front teeth to grow down to my chin and he said he couldn't tell the difference. I was twelve. He constantly picked on Harry as well and made his life harder than it already was," she sighed, thinking back on Professor Snape. While it was revealed that he was working on the side of the light in the end, he had no right to bully children.

"Oh, that's harsh. Why did he single Harry out?"

"Well, let's just say that our old professor didn't care much for James. Or Sirius. Or you for that matter."

"Shit, it's Snape isn't it? How in the world did Snape become a professor?" Remus asked, looking up at her quickly.

"I'll tell you about it later, Remus," she laughed.

The remainder of the morning went by quickly for Hermione and the Marauders. Herbology was the same as it ever was with Professor Sprout.

As they were leaving the greenhouses the boys were all throwing simple jinxes at one another, causing them to stumble and trip. James sent a jelly legs jinx into Remus, causing him to fall into Hermione. The ground met them both quickly. They laid there, eyes locked on one another, a tangled mess of limbs until they heard a light cough.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Granger, may I ask why you're both in such an intimate embrace in the middle of the courtyard?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Remus and Hermione both stood, dusting off their robes.

"My fault, Professor. I tripped and fell into Hermione," Remus said, smiling brightly at the Professor.

"Very well. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see the both of you in his office as soon as possible. The password is Licorice Wands," she said before briskly walking away.

"Well, you both looked quite comfortable down there if I do say so myself. What about you, Pete?" James laughed, helping Remus brush dead grass from his back.

"I'd say the same, Prongs. Very comfortable, indeed. Pads, your thoughts?"

"Yeah, yeah. They looked like they were having a jolly good time down there," Sirius huffed and began following behind Professor McGonagall.

The four remaining students looked at each other in confusion.

"What's got his knickers in a twist now?" James muttered, before jogging to catch up with his best mate.

"James, don't forget! We're supposed to meet Kingsley and the others on the pitch in two hours!" Peter yelled as the retreating form of his friend. Hermione's eyebrow shot up and a grin stretched across her face at hearing Kingsley's name.

"I am going head to the kitchen and see if I can talk the elves into providing a little sustenance for this evening's activities. Mr. Moony. Miss Granger." Peter gave a mock bow to each of them before leaving them as well.

As the pair made their way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office Hermione noticed Remus kept glancing at her, seeming to pick up the courage to ask her something. She cast a quick wordless and wandless muffliato.

"Out with it, Remus. I'm an open book so long as others aren't around."

"Well, I'd like to ask you a personal question. If you don't mind," after Hermione's nod he continued. "How long have you been… like me? Do you know who turned you?"

"Not even a month. The twenty-seventh will be my first transformation. As for who turned me, well, let's just say that we have a mutual acquaintance. Greyback would have killed me if it weren't for Kingsley." A small frown marred her features thinking of her older Order member and close friend.

"Greyback? I am so sorry, Hermione. That… that's fucking horrible. Greyback is a horrid person, if he can even be called a person anymore. Last I heard he's so intune with his wolf that he's always in partial shift, was he like that in the future?"

"He was even worse. He got to the point that he was able to infect people a few days before and after the full moon. No one, light or dark, understood how he was able to manage that," Hermione told her companion.

"Bloody fuck, Hermione, that's… that's insane. How in the world could that even be possible?" Remus quietly said the last part to himself as they reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Licorice Wands," Hermione said and the Gargoyle guarding the entrance stepped aside as the stairs twisted down to greet the pair of wolves.


End file.
